With the evolution of our society people have been enjoying diverse types of leisure activities for their health, hobby, and so on, and the population participating in leisure activities is also increasing.
Among the variety of leisure activities, in case of survival games, the population participating in this activity has been gradually increasing starting from advanced countries, and the size of its market is also growing.
Such survival games allow the participants to enhance their health by performing survival games between mock foes and mock enemies by using toy guns, which are created to have an appearance similar to that of a real gun, and such survival games have advantageous effects of allowing the participants to relieve stress, to tighten friendship between one another, to experience a simulated version of military training, and so on.
More specifically, in the related art toy gun for survival game, projectiles, such as BB (ball bullet) ammo (or cartridges), are supplied from a magazine, and, while the supplied projectiles are in a state of being positioned at a front end of a cylinder, as a retracted piston provided inside the cylinder undergoes a sudden acceleration due to a compressed air power or a spring power, the projectiles (BB ammo) that are positioned at the front end of the cylinder may be fired.
Herein, in case of the above-described related art toy gun for a survival game, the toy gun is configured to have its cylinder installed as a fixed (or stationary) cylinder and to fire the projectiles while only the piston makes back-and-forth reciprocating movements. Additionally, since the piston has a rack gear member on its outside, by driving a train of gears, which is connected to the rack gear member by gears, using the power of a power motor, the piston may be automatically shifted to a ready-to-fire position (retracted position).
However, in case of the above-described related art toy gun for a survival game, since the rack gear member is formed on the piston as a single body, in case the gear is damaged due to repeated usage, shock, or malfunction, a problem of having to replace the entire piston may occur. And, since such piston is made of an expensive metallic substance, this may cause considerable financial burden to the user.
Additionally, since the BB ammo (or cartridge) is loaded in the magazine as the projectiles and then fired by being individually supplied to the firing position (front end of the cylinder), an actual gun-fire situation, wherein an empty cartridge (or empty shell) is ejected after a bullet (or cartridge) is fired from an actual gun, cannot be demonstrated, thereby causing a degradation in a sense of reality. More specifically, in the standing point of the consumer who actually enjoys playing (or participating in) survival games, since the consumer recognizes the need for a toy gun that is equipped with the most realistic simulated functions of a real gun, the need for meeting with such consumer request is increasing.
Moreover, considering the above-described detail, although toy guns having a rack gear formed on the cylinder so that the rack gear can perform reciprocating movements is being proposed, in this case, the cylinder is retracted along with the piston, and, then, the cylinder returns to its initial position, and the piston is pushed forward later on by a fire signal so as to enter the inside of the cylinder, and, accordingly, the projectile is configured to be fired due to a high-pressure air pressure, which is generated by such movement. However, as described above, in case of a toy gun that is configured to be operated by having the cylinder and the piston collectively perform reciprocating movements, if an error occurs at the point when the cylinder and the piston are being operated, a damage may occur in the rack gear of the cylinder.
Furthermore, in the related art, the firing mode was controlled based upon an ‘assumption’ that a gear interconnecting the rack gear rotates at a predetermined RPM. Accordingly, since the voltage of the battery and the electric current actually change on an hourly basis in accordance with the charged amount and the used amount, and, therefore, in case of deviating from the regulated voltage and electric current, a 2-shot or 3-shot multi-shot firing mode may be realized even in a single-shot firing mode. Moreover, for example, in case the firing mode is set to a 3-shot multi-shot firing mode (under the assumption that the RPM will be maintained to a predetermined level, the electric current is flown for a predetermined period of time), in case the battery is charged to an excessive amount, a 4-shot or 5-shot multi-shot firing mode may be realized, and, in case the battery is charged insufficiently, the multi-shot firing mode will be performed only as a 2-shot firing mode. Thus, due to the occurrence of such problem, the reliability may be degraded.